Sob a Hipocrisia
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Matthew esta cansado de sua vida e recorre então a seu papa Francis. Mas países têm direito de surtar?Ou de agir por vontades próprias?Ele pensava que não,ou assim era como queriam que pensasse...Porem o mundo inteiro é hipócrita.Vários Casais/Yaoi/Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Sob a Hipocrisia

Sinopse: Matthew esta cansado de sua vida e recorre então a seu papa Francis. Mas países têm direito de surtar?Ou de agir por vontades próprias?Ele pensava que não,ou assim era como queriam que pensasse...Porem o mundo inteiro é hipócrita.Vários Casais/Yaoi/Lemon

Casais: Alfred/Arthur, Antonio/Lovino, Ludwig/Feliciano, Berwald/Tino, Ivan/Yao, e se algo mais me aparecer...

Casal principal: Matthew e Francis

Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence, mais eu moro no mesmo mundo que eles o/

Ps: Como diz a sinopse, neste capitulo o Canadá deu um 'surtinho' então sai um pouquinho da personalidade eu conhecemos, mais logo ele volta ao normal, dele. o/

* * *

Estavam no meio de uma reunião, e já fazia pelo menos trinta minutos que Canadá mantinha sua mão erguida para dar sua opinião, porém como sempre, ninguém parecia haver notado.

- Bem – A voz do alemão se fez presente – Se não há mais opiniões creio que podemos fechar a pauta não?  
Matthew levantou-se de sua cadeira, ainda com a mão erguida.

- E-eu tenho...

-Então a próxima pauta é...-Seguiu o alemão, sem nem dar sinal de ter visto o ultimo esforço inútil do norte americano.

Canadá apenas se sentou e suspirou resignado, não era que não estava acostumado com aquilo, mais ainda assim... ser ignorando dessa forma...Ainda doía muito.

Observou ao redor da mesa, alguns seguiam em conversas paralelas, outro comiam as escondidas (dentre eles claro, havia Feliciano) outros que anotavam o que era falado, e outros que prestavam, ou fingiam que prestavam atenção (no caso de Alfred), ninguém parecia haver visto sua tentativa falha...Até que.  
Alguém o observava, com a cabeça recostada sobre a mão, Francis lhe olhava atentamente. Canadá não pode evitar se virar e procurar algo atrás dele, algo que Francis podia estar olhando... Esse ato não pode deixar de tirar uma leve risada do Francês.

- O que tem de engraçado no que eu disse França? – Disse irritado, a voz que agora estava a controle da reunião, por azar, era Inglaterra.

- Oh Mou amour, o que você fala que não é engraçado L'Anglaterre? –Disse em tom de provocação.

E assim o caos foi instaurado, Inglaterra se levantou Francis também, e logo começaram a discutir, outros foram se aproximando, outros fazendo apostas, até que enfim Suíça ou Alemanha detivesse aquela confusão. Bem isso é o que supunha que aconteceria, por que assim que se iniciaram as ofensas, Canadá se retirou da sala.

- Ninguém vai dar falta de mim mesmo... -Disse arrastando os pés, enquanto observava cabisbaixo ambos.

Por que sempre que falava ninguém o ouvia? Por que as pessoas simplesmente não pareciam lembrar que ele existia? Por que se esqueciam tanto dele...?  
Era tão simpático, dedicado, amável! E...Não era realmente feio, se achava até, sei lá, passável, então por que?

Se eles ao menos soubessem como isso lhe doía tanto, se sentia o mais inútil dos seres...

A reunião enfim acabou, todos começaram a sair da sala, Francis foi um dos primeiros, disparado enquanto xingava revoltado em sua língua pátria, que fez com que Canadá se ruboriza-se por entender suas palavras.

Lembrara-se então que devia voltar a sua casa com Alfred, afinal havia vindo com o mesmo (embora ele provavelmente não se recorde) Procurou na multidão seu irmão, mais era o mesmo que achar uma agulha no palheiro! Só havia loiros!  
Argentina, Alemanha, Finlândia, Rússia, Inglaterra, Suécia, Suíça, Uruguai e Dinamarca...Como tantos outros que passavam, eram muitos! E embora seu irmão geralmente se se destaca entre as pessoas normais, isso já era pedir demais!  
E pior! A multidão de nações começaram a arrastar-lo, jogá-lo, até que ele caiu no chão, escapando por um tris de uma bicuda de Itália do Sul, e uma joelhada de Portugal, e quando conseguiu se encostar na parede, meio desengonçado, achando que enfim estava salvo, foi ai que viu seu irmão, correndo em sua direção, ou melhor, correndo na direção que ele consequentemente estava, mesmo assim estendeu a mão para que o mais velho pudesse ajudá-lo, mesmo que risse dele, tudo bem, só queria voltar para casa, preparar umas panquecas mergulharas no seu maravilhoso xarope de bordo e...

Alfred não o ajudou, pior, simplesmente passou por ele e sem nem ao menos se dar conta da presença do irmão, passou por sua perna, e saiu correndo corredor à frente.

A dor foi tão imensamente insuportável, triplicada pela força desumana de Alfred, que Matthew apenas fechou os olhos com força para deter algumas lagrimas teimosas, a iria se levantar dali e socar seu irmão! Claro não chegaria nem se quer a arranhá-lo, mais expressaria sua raiva de alguma forma!

Ficou pelo menos uns 5 minutos assim, respirou fundo, mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar de dor enquanto se levantava, e então abriu os olhos, aquele Estadunidense ia ver só uma...  
Estava só, _completamente sozinho!_ Olhou em volta, voltou à sala de reuniões, nada, todas as nações já haviam ido, se sentiu um tanto receoso e correu em direção a porta de saída do local da conferencia, e a abriu. NADA, nenhum carro, nenhuma limusine, moto, bicicleta ou triciclo! Muito menos seu irmão irritando ou alguém esperando por ele.  
O pior não era ser esquecido pelos E.U.A, o PIOR era que haviam representantes do seu pais no transporte que os havia trago até ali, representantes do SEU país, como podia ser, como ELES também...?  
Aquela foi a gota d'agua, sentiu suas lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, estava desolado, sozinho, em outro continente! Por que todos ô viam como um fantasma inútil que não fazia falta! E que não se importaria de ser esquecido! Que aceitaria tudo depois de um simples "Oh, me desculpe" , "Nossa, você estava lá não é?" , "Nós te deixamos mesmo?" BASTA! Não agüentava mais isso! Sim, era muito calmo, calmo até demais, mais isso...isso era demais...Era crueldade demais!

Começou a andar seu rumo pelas ruas, sem saber exatamente o que ia fazer agora, para onde iria? Seja lá onde fosse, queria estar bem longe da América do norte, só em pensar na desculpa esfarrapada que lhe dariam quando notassem, se é que notariam sozinhos! A falta da sua presença. Continuou caminhando, como se seus pés soubessem o que estavam fazendo, e sabiam exatamente aonde ir, até que então, começou a chover.

Não aquelas garoinhas que vão intensificando, a chuva já caiu com tudo, encharcando-o totalmente em menos de um minuto.

Apenas olhou para o alto, seus óculos permitiam que fizesse isso, não muito bem, mais sem machucar muitos os olhos. Ótimo, era bom saber que a chuva ao menos se lembrava dele, o fato de estar todo ensopado confirmava isso. Apenas continuou andando, calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Foi até melhor que tivesse começado a chover, sim, melhor. Assim pode enfim esfriar a cabeça, se acalmar, e apenas se concentrar a caminhar, sem se importar com mais nada.

Era uma sensação engraçado, os pobres seres que haviam esquecido um guarda-chuva ou mesmo uma capa, corriam desesperados pelas calçadas, outros procuravam abrigos em lojas ou toldos, outros simplesmente chamavam táxis, entravam nos ônibus, mais ninguém, alem dele, apenas caminhava, tranquilamente, com uma expressão de total calma, embora a água escorre se por todo seu corpo, como se tivesse pulado em uma piscina com roupa e tudo.

Era engraçado como as pessoas o olhavam, sim, tamanha era a 'suposta esquisitice' que estava chamando atenção, alguns olhavam com pena, outros com incredulidade, e muitas se indagavam simplesmente se estava louco, o fato que começara a sorrir, para em seguida rir de leve da situação, só fizeram com que os últimos tivessem ainda mais certeza de sua opinião.  
Ah, era tão booom para variar ser o centro das atenções! Não precisava disso o tempo todo, como seu 'indesejado vizinho' mais de vez em quando não seria nada mal, ser lembrado...O tempo todo, ou até mesmo parte dele, mais ser lembrado, não precisava necessariamente ser por uma multidão, ao menos uma pessoa, e já seria o suficiente...

Seus pés pararam, como se já houvessem terminado uma missão, e ele então voltou sua mente para onde se encontrava agora.  
Realmente, seu corpo estava totalmente sincronizado com seus pensamentos, tristezas e anseios. Estava de frente a uma grande mansão, já havia passado pelo jardim d

e entrada, e se encontrava na porta da mesma, ninguém o havia parado. Como havia se esquecido que esta reunião de hoje estava sendo realizada na casa dele? Ainda bem que seus pés o lembraram, e ele conhecia muito bem aquela porta, em frente a ele. Puxou uma grande campainha no estilo barroco.

Não tardou muito, e um belo homem, de cabelos loiros muito semelhantes a os seus atendeu a porta, segurando seu terno em mãos.

- Mattie!Mou amuor! – O Francês olhou horrorizado para a situação do canadense, embora sempre fora muito dramático, desta vez estava realmente com a razão – Que aconteceu com você? Veio andando?

E mesmo sem esperar resposta, o puxou para dentro, e lhe cobriu com seu terno, o encaminhando até o sofá e o obrigando a sentar.  
-Na verdade sim... –disse bem baixinho, ou melhor, em seu tom normal.

-Oh non! Sei que vem de uma região fria também, mais não é sensato subestimar o frio europeu! Você pode pagar algo serio!

E nem ao menos três minutos de conversa haviam se completado, e Francis já havia coberto Matthew com três toalhas, um casaco, e dois cobertores, enquanto tirava seu terno dele (o qual agora estava encharcado também) e ia preparar algo quente para ele tomar.  
Após todas essas regalias, Francis sentou ao seu lado, e com uma das mãos circulou as costas do canadense, e tudo mais que ele estava usando, e o trouxe para mais perto, sem malicias, em um puro ato paternal, embora declaradamente pervertido, Francis sempre agia assim quando se tratava do Canadense.  
-Agora mor cher, me diga o que te aconteceu? – disse passando carinhosamente a mão sobre o rosto do canadense, e vendo que seus olhos se encontravam irremediavelmente vermelhos, havia estado chorando.

O canadense apenas se manteve observando a calorosa xícara de chocolate quente que a poucos o frances o havia trazido.

E assim, sem desviar o olhar do liquido, contou tudo que havia acontecido depois que ele havia ido embora, realmente não era muita coisa, mais o havia ferido de tal forma...

Matthew se aprofundou mais nos braços de quem o amparava, toda a tristeza daquele momento que havia sido levada pela chuva parecia haver voltado. Francis então juntou seus dois braços, cobrindo o canadense em um terno abraço.

-Mou amour, não deixe que isso te abale! Seu irmão é um grande idiota, todos sabemos disso! E todos os outros não passam muito longe também.

Canadá recostou sua face sobre o peito do mais velho.

-Papa – disse decidido, enquanto recebia um doce cafuné de sua ex-metropole - Eu não quero mais voltar a América do norte.  
Francis afastou delicadamente Matthew para ver sua face, e comprovar a veracidade do que havia dito, enquanto tentava processar a mensagem em sua cabeça.

Não voltar a américa?

* * *

_E...Não tem lemon no primeiro capitulo! XDD_  
_Para ser sincera, nem yaoi tem =x_  
_Háaaa, não me matem XDD_

_Bem, uma historia baseada no Canadá =O_  
_isso é raro =x_

_Escolhi escrever sobre ele em primeiro lugar porque, nós aprecemos muito o.o_

_Embora não seja loira, tenha olhos verdes, e não seja canadense XD'_  
_Digo que somos parecidos nesta questão de " passarmos totalmente despercebidos"_  
_De fato, quando tava escrevendo o começo desta historia, lá no " 30 minutos com a mão levantada e nada de atenção" meu primo perguntou se eu estava fazendo uma autobiografia =.=..._

_A confirmação da minha transparência será provada na falta de Reviews que esta historia terá XDD_

_Bem, tive a inspiração de escrever-la quando desci do ônibus umas 3 quadras de casa, e começou a chover, e enquanto eu caminhava calmamente e alegremente para casa, eu vi muitos olhares para mim assim ô: O_O''_

_Muuuuito bom! E é algo relaxante também recomendo 8D_  
_Ah! Mais faça isso perto de onde haja um local com um chuveiro beeeem quente, e roupas bem grossas, acredite, você vai precisar XDD_

_Não tenho certeza de qts capítulos essa fic vai ter...Mais aqui vai a previsão do próximo cap é um Estadunidence norvoso e...carente? O.õ Um cavalheiro Inglês, e um francês e seu filinho =*_

_Nós vemos, isso se vcs se lembrarem de mim ;o;_


	2. Chapter 2

__

**Titulo: Sob a Hipocrisia**

**Sinopse: Matthew esta cansado de sua vida e recorre então a seu papa Francis. Mas países têm direito de surtar?Ou de agir por vontades próprias?Ele pensava que não,ou assim era como queriam que pensasse...Porem o mundo inteiro é hipócrita.Vários Casais/Yaoi/Lemon**

**Casais: Alfred/Arthur, Antonio/Lovino, Ludwig/Feliciano, Berwald/Tino, Ivan/Yao, Gilbert/Roderich*, Dinamarca/Noruega*, Feliks/Toris* e se algo mais me aparecer...**

**Casal principal: Matthew e Francis**

__

**Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence, mais eu moro no mesmo mundo que eles o/**

_Oh sir! Eu não acredito que demorei taaaaaaaanto tempo para escrever este capitulo. .''  
__Mil desculpas á aqueles que estavam esperando. __Este capitulo saiu...EXTREMAMENTE quilométrico! . Foi mal..  
__O próximo eu faço bem menor o.k? o-o_

_Tentei ao MAXIMO revisar o texto dessa vez, por causa dos malditos errinhos que eu deixo, mas... EU e o Word simplesmente NÂO nós entendemos. __E agora ele deu de encarnar que eu estou escrevendo somente em francês! (sua culpa Francis!) eu mudo o idioma para português, e ele simplesmente muda de novo -.-'_

_Tenho que arranjar alguém para betar isso aqui... Mais até lá... Desculpem-me se ainda houver erros que persistam ._

_Dedico as partes yaoistas desta fic a Hinata-chan e sua mente depravada 3~_

_**Dicionario:**_

_¹: meu amor  
__²:divinas  
__³: Isso não é justo  
__4:__Bons sonhos meu amor  
__5:__ Canadense  
__6: Seu pervertido  
__7: Meu querido  
__8: Meu pequeno amor  
__9: O grande  
__10: Bastardo, sabe que horas são?  
__11: Eu sou o pior  
__12: M-mas  
__13: Bastardo estúpido  
__14: Perdão  
__15:__Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.  
__16: Não, você entendeu errado._

_

* * *

_

Já era de madrugada quando terminará de conversar com sua ex-colonia, o que, no entanto não havia dado muitos resultados...

Canadá agora totalmente seco estava deitado sobre o sofá de lado observando seu ex-metropole, enquanto o mesmo se acomodara em uma confortável poltrona a sua frente, Matthew não parecia disposto a mudar sua opinião, se mantinha emburado como uma criança, uma belíssima criança diria Francis.

- Mou amour¹ embora suas visitas sejam sempre divine², não é possível você morar aqui! Um país de seu porte nunca caberia na Europa!

Canadá se manteve calado, sabia que o francês tinha razão, ser o segundo maior país do mundo não era nada de gratificante nesses momentos.

Sentiu que iria começar a chorar de novo, fechou seus olhos com força, pensando no que usaria para revidar aquele comentário tão plausível, porém não lhe ocorria nada.

-It is **not** fair³ – Disse se virando no sofá e dando as costas para o francês.

Francis apenas suspirou desanimado, sabia muito bem que o canadense só falava com ele em inglês quando estava muito irritado ou magoado com sua pessoa.

Porém o conhecia o suficiente também para saber que não culpava-lhe realmente, que sabia que se defendesse somente de Francis ele já teria providenciado tudo para sua mudança, e aquelas palavras eram apenas uma forma de extravasar.  
Passou algum tempo observando os cabelos do mais jovem, agora a única coisa visível entre tantos cobertores que havia lhe entregado a sua chegada. Não se cansava de admirar como seu menino cresceu e se tornou tão gracioso, apesar de ainda cultivar seu jeito infantil. Sim, por que mesmo tendo o perdido para Inglaterra muitos anos atrás, ele ainda continuava sendo **seu** menino.

Ao não voltar a ouvir a voz de sua ex-colonia, se levantou para verificar. Ele havia caído em sono profundo e despreocupado, embora uma única lagrima solitária descia de seu olho esquerdo.

- Continua sendo uma criança non? –Disse sorrindo paternalmente para a face do jovem loiro, e se aproximando, beijou docemente seu olho e se afastou para apagar as luzes e permiti-lo dormir - Doux rêves mon amour4.

Ele poderia voltar amanhã para seu proprio continente, afinal já era tarde para uma criança ficar andando pelas ruas sozinha.

O relogia já batia quatro horas do dia seguinte da vinda do canadense, o sol já começava a querer se despedir, fazendo com que consequentemente o tempo esfria-se

O dia havia sido simplesmente maravilhoso pensava o frances, enquanto observava pela vidraça de sua sala como Canadá regava alegremente as flores do extenso jardim, ele lhe insistia muito para que lhe desse alguma atividade, e pedia por outra assim que terminava. Francis não pode deixar de se sentir nostalgico ao observar sua ex-colinia enquanto ela regava alguns lirios.

Conviviam tão bem juntos, e se sentia, algo como, tão avontade ao lado do Norte americano, como se pudesse agir como ele mesmo, e ao mesmo tempo, agir como só agia em frente aquela criança. Era de fato algo unico.

Passado algum tempo, o francês se adiantou até a cozinha para mostrar por quê a culinaria de sua região era muldialmente famosa ! prepararia o melhor jantar possivel para seu querido mou amour canadienne5.

Porém um grande estrondo fez com que arruina-se este plano. Havia caido ao chão de tanto susto, e farinha jazia espalhada por pelo menos um metro ao seu redor .

-E-esta tudo bem papa ? – Canadá havia entrado a cozinha a procura de sua ex-metropole, ao ve-lo caido se apressou a ajuda-lo levantar.

-M-mas o que é este barrulho ?

- A porta...Penso que talvez...-Mais uma vez outro barulho insurdecedor, se fosse mesmo a porta, ela não resistiria por muito tempo. - ...com certeza...É Alfred.

É realmente não havia duvidas, pensava o frances enquanto se dirigia a porta de entrada um tanto inseguro, não é que se arrependerá de ajudar sua ex-coloniar, mais irritar E.U.A...Não era...digamos...Bom para sua saúde. Abriu a porta.

A visão causaria calafrios a qualquer nação, com excesão de Inglatera e Russia provavelmente, do outro lada da porta, se encontrava a outra nação loira norte-americana, que lhe observava com o olhar tão sombrio que o fez emudecer, de fato, a visão só não era mais assustadora pelo fato de que o loiro levavá em seu colo um fofissimo urso polar, que apesar de ser de seu irmão gemeo, não combinavá nem um pouco com sua imagem.

-Onde está Canadá its pervert6?-De fato seu olhar era tão frio , que lhe lembrava uma guerra com este mesmo adjetivo*.

Mesmo sem esperar resposta, empurou o ursinho para os braços de Francis e adentrou na mansão

-Inglaterra-san não lhe ensinou que você não pode entrar na casa dos outros dessa forma ? – canadá falava perto da porta da cozinha, carregando em mão o pote de farinha que Francis havia derrubado no chão – Ou você simplesmente não aprendeu ?

O outro norte americano apenas ignorou o comentario.

-Matthew ! Ai está você ! –disse se aproximando do irmão, já com sua expressão de sempre – você sumiu ! Esqueceu-se que iamos embora juntos ? Onde foi ?

-Embaixo do seu pé querido irmão- disse sarcastico, o estadunidense franziu a sombrancelha, o outro estava agindo de forma estranha – Como foi que você se lembrou que simplesmente havia, me deixado para trás ?

Nesse momento França se aproximou dos norte americanos, com o semblente preocupado, carregando o urso branco.

-Canadá ! – Disse alegremente o urso polar saltando do colo do frances e correndo até o canadence

Gentilmenteo ele o pegou em seus braços, com dificuldade, pelo fato que também segurava a farinha, agradecendo internamente por ao menos nesses momentos seu ursinho lembrar-se dele.

Nesses momentos...Já havia entendido tudo, fechou os olhos antes de voltar a falar, sua voz soava irremediavelmente triste.

-Kumajirou-san, claro, kuma-kun lhe perguntou onde eu estava não é ?

-Ora, não seja tonto Canadá ! Claro que não foi isso eu só–havia sido encuralado, odiava isso ! Herois não são encuralados !- Eu só...

-Como se você fosse me enganar Alfred F. Jones – disse seco o Canadense, de uma forma que nunca havia dito antes, embora seus olhos já se mostrasem lagrimosos.

E pela primeira vez na vida de Alfred, estava ouvindo seu irmão aumentar a voz, não mais a voz que conhecia, uma voz firme, alta e extremamente amargurada,como se tivesse expondo enfim algo que guardada a seculos, porém o que mais assustou o estadunidense foi como a voz do seu irmão assim, se asemelhava tanto a dele*.

-Talvez, você pense que eu seja um incomodo para você Jones, Mais é completamente o ocontrario ! –Canadá avansava devagar e ameasadoramente em direção a seu irmão, tanto Francis quanto Alfred o observavam estupefados – Ter você como irmão foi a pior coisa que aconteceu na minha vida !*

Um silencio morbido. O Francês observava com uma intensa extressão de apreensão, já a expressão americana mesclava dor, tristeza, e raiva.

-Eu não te esqueci! Eu só... -Estava na defensiva, mais heróis não ficam na defensiva!Tinha que acabar com aquilo, agora – Já chega Canadá! Pare de falar como... Como... Se fosse um humano!

Dessa vez foi Alfred que lhe acertara em cheio

-você é um país, um país, não pode simplesmente fazer o que bem entender! Não é VOCÊ que deve decidir o que fazer de sua vida! Sabe bem disso! Você não é mais uma criança!

Canadá agora havia abaixado a cabeça, num esforço de não mostrar as lagrimas que agora saiam descontroladas de seus olhos.

Já foi o suficiente, pensou Francis, e em meio a o ato de Alfred de tentar agarrar o braço do irmão e arrastá-lo para fora da mansão, entrou na frente, um tanto hesitante fazendo com que o americano segura-se o seu braço em vez do canadense. Sabia que não nem de longe era uma boa idéia intervir assim numa briga entre irmãos, muito menos quando eram entre grandes países irmãos! Mas não podia mais simplesmente ficar olhando.

-Acho que já foi o suficiente não mon cher(7)? –disse sorrindo do seu jeito de sempre, tentando quebrar o gelo da situação. Não funcionou

-S-a-i-a da minha frente bastard

-Vocês continuarem esta discussão não vai levar a nada.

-Eu estou te avisando... - Francis pode sentir como Alfredaumentava descomunalmente a força com que segurava seu braço, ia acabar por quebrá-lo se segui-se assim.

- M-matie está m-muito nervoso por ter sido deixado assim em outro continente – não pode deixar de gaguejar perante a dor. – Só dê um t...

Não pode terminar a frase em meio a uma careta de dor, em seguida tudo foi muito rápido, Canadá avançou e virou todo o pode de três quilos de farinha sobre o irmão, que soltou o francês pelo ato.

Alfred tossia devido à farinha que havia entrado diretamente a sua garganta, enquanto tentava limpar seus óculos, que lhe havia salvado de ter farinha nos olhos, em quanto isso, Matthew se posicionara na frente de um assustado francês.

E.u.a, já levemente recomposto, olhou com desgosto para ambos, antes de virar as costas e declarar.

- Você tem só até as cinco da tarde de amanhã, dada esta hora eu virei até aqui e você voltará para América, nem que seja amarrado!

E sem voltar a olhar para trás saiu da mansão, batendo com muita força a porta.

-S...senhor Alfred? – Alfred já havia passado por todo o jardim francês, e se encontrava com o motorista da pequena limusine que o trouxera até ali – E-está tudo bem com o senhor? O-o que é isso no seu corpo? O-onde esta o senhor Matthew?

O loiro apenas ignorou tantas perguntas

-Jonhy, pode tirar o resto do dia de folga, eu vou sozinho de agora, tenho coisas... Pendentes na Europa...

E sem esperar resposta do chofer se pos a caminhar sozinho pelas calçadas francesas, deixando seu confuso motorista para trás.

-.-.-.-

-V-vocês está b-bem papa? – Voltava a falar como sempre Canadá, mais com um tom preocupado, pegando o braço vermelho de sua ex-metropole para analisar.

-Ah não se preocupe! Papa é um homem forte! –disse mexendo estilosamente em seu cabelo com a outra mão, enquanto um monte de rosas imaginarias apareciam atrás de si.

Canadá sorria de seu jeito tímido diante do comentário, seu papa com certeza era o melhor! Aproximou então o braço do mais velho para mais perto de seu rosto, e depositou um beijo no centro da área avermelhada. Francis obvervara o ato com cara de paisagem.

- o que...? – observando o ato, um furacão de sentimentos estourando no seu peito, porém nenhuma delas ele estava acostumado, e não soube identificar quais eram.

Devia estar com uma expressão muito engraçada de duvida, por que assim que Canadá soltou se braço, deixou escapar uma risadinha e explicou.

-Papa que me ensinou que não existe melhor remédio para curar uma ferida do que o amor! – Disse com os olhos brilhantes de determinação, como de uma criança que exerce algo que aprendeu, e espera ser elogiada – E me ensinou também que beijos são uma das melhores provas de amor que existe! Você sempre fazia isso quando eu me machucava lembra?

Ao fim deste ultimo comentário, A expressão de felicidade do americano lhe lembrou vagamente um certo irmão maníaco por massas...

Ora claro que lembrava que lhe havia ensinado isso, mas... Não esperava que ELE lembrasse... Ou que usa-se...Desde mais séculos do que podia se lembrar sempre foi chamado de 'maníaco pervertido', mas diante de ato tão, inocente provindo de um jovem de jeito tão infantil, não pode deixar de se sentir estranho.

Amor...Sem que pudesse deter a tempo, a imagem de uma belíssima mulher de cabelos loiros lhe veio a mente, seu sorriso angelical, seus olhos que pareciam ter capturado a noite de tão profundos!...Em seguida sentiu um forte aperto em seu peito, e a doce imagem foi manchada de vermelho, enquanto sua mente tentava mandar uma mensagem para seu coração " Não importa o quanto a amou, ela nunca voltará"...

-P-papa? – Canadá havia trazido Francis de volta a realidade, a jovem nação o observava, preocupada pela face de sua ex-metropole – Vo-você esta chorando?

-Ah...- como pode dar essa mancada, havia viajado longe demais em seus próprios devaneios, tratou de disfarçar – Aaaaah Mou peetit amooour8! Você emociona tanto esta antiga nação com suas dooces palavraas ~~~

Em seguida deu um forte abraço no americano, enquanto acariciava gentilmente seus cabelos. Muitas nações não acreditariam mais França era realmente bom quando queria disfarçar principalmente seus sentimentos, que jaziam guardados a sete chaves desde a morte do único amor de sua vida. Os dois se separaram e foi a vez de Francis observar a face de sua ex-colonia, seus olhos ainda se encontravam vermelhos devido as lagrimas que havia derramado durante a discussão.

-M-me desculpe papa por te envolver nisso...

-Matie, não se preocupe com isso! Mas.. – começou serio, voltando a pauta da discussão, esta expressão muito menos combinava com seu jeito em geral extrovertido – Você sabe que a maioria dos atos de uma nação não são decididos por ela mesma não é?

Canadá apenas abaixou a cabeça, sabia que hora ou outra levaria esta repreensão pelo que havia dito.

-...Como países, não **devemos** tomar decisões por nós mesmo, nem ao menos podemos escolher quem proteger, ou quem enfrentar, nosso povo, e nosso superiores que nós levam a suas escolhas, e só o que podemos fazer é acreditar que sejam as melhores decisões a se tomar...embora...-Mais uma vez a imagem da mulher, e um vivido fogo carmim lhe vieram a mente - ...nem sempre...sejam.

-Eu sei...-disse mais baixinho do que o comum, o que fez com que Francis tivesse que se aproximar para ouvir - ...Sei que fui penoso...Que não era algo que...Mesmo assim não pude evitar...Depois...Eu falo...Com ele..

Matthew divagava sobre as palavras de Francis, se de fato eram assim, se de fato não podiam tomar decisões por si mesmos...

- Não podemos decidir nada sozinhos então –disse cabisbaixo, por que tinham esta aparência humana então? Por que tinham...sentimentos?

-mou cher... Eu disse que não devemos tomar decisões sozinhos, e não que não **podemos.**

-Não entendo...

- De fato, economia, política, não podemos decidir, mais a coisas que nós nações personificadas podemos, embora supostamente não devêssemos, coisas importantes.

-Mas...-Canadá estava ficando cada vez mais confuso com aquilo – Se as nações não deveríamos...por que...por que fazem?

- Por que somos hipócritas, esta no nosso sangue, não existe uma só nação que não seja...

[N/D: Bem...talvez Sealand não seja...acho que ele é muito pequeno para isso...Mais como não é oficialmente uma nação, ignorem o fato 8) ]

-Mas... o que elas fazem exatamente...o que nós podemos decidir exatamente...Que não deveríamos? – perguntou completamente confuso, sem entender nem mesmo o que dissera

-Supostamente não deveriam –corrigiu Francis

-O.k... O que elas decidem que..Nós...supostamente não deveríamos?...

O francês o observou por um momento, com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios, sim Canadá ainda era jovem, mais devido à discussão de hoje, já era hora dele descobrir a verdade.

-Pegue as nossas reuniões como exemplo, mesmo aliados se tratam mal, por que decidem por si mesmos como tratar a personificação dos outros países, embora devessem ser amigáveis por suas 'parcerias políticos e econômicas'

Canadá não pode deixar de imaginar uma versão chibi de Inglaterra gritando com uma versão chibi de seu irmão, enquanto o segundo só ignorava e comia a um chibi hambúrguer...isso lhe deu fome, mais voltando, os dois países tem excelentes relacionamentos econômicos entre si...O que deixa estranho a forma com que se eles se tratam...Mas eles tem uma historia bastante dolorosa juntos, então justificaria..ou..não...talvez...quem sabe...

Francis apenas ria sutilmente da confusão do canadense, podia jurar que via um fio de fumaça saindo de suas orelhas, decidiu então acabar com o jogo.

- Mais as hipocrisias que acontece ao redor, nos corredores das salas de nossas reuniões, certamente são as mais... Notáveis demonstrações de nossas próprias decisões.

-Eu não entendo...

-Apenas preste atenção, nós corredores das grandes reuniões que realizamos lá você verá, e entenderá... o que há sob a hipocrisia.

Canadá realmente não havia entendido nada, que hipocrisia haveria nós corredores? Seria alguma reunião secreta de nações? Algum complô? Ou talvez as nações se reuniam para discutir golpes de estados, ou como tomarem pose de si mesmas e serem sues próprios superiores? Isso parecia perigoso...Não queria participar de algo assim...

-Vamos, apenas esqueça isso por enquanto - disse Francis o despertando de seus preocupantes devaneios, e o conduzindo até a cozinha – já é tarde, devemos começar a fazer o jantar antes que termine de escurecer, isso se pretendemos alimentar-nos ainda hoje!

Sim Canadá estava com fome, até mesmo seu urso, em sono profundo desde que chegará ao seu colo, e não acordará nem mesmo durante a discussão, abriu os olhos rapidamente à menção da palavra "jantar" e pulou dos braços de seu doce, se adiantando até a cozinha sozinho enquanto dizia.

-Mapleee~~~~~

É de fato o urso de Canadá pensou Francis.

-Mas...Papa...como cozinharemos...sua..farinha...-disse apontando para sala.

Seu sofá, chão, tapete, e de brinde uma azarada luminária por perto, estavam cobertos de uma grosa camada de pó branco.

-Arrumamos isso depois mou cher, e mais , você pensa que Le grand9 Francis não tem reservas de farinhas para tais acontecimentos? Orraaa! Perco a conta de quantos sacos de farinha eu perdi em séculos ao tacar na cabeça daquele sombrancelhudo! Apesar de que ver sua cara depois disso, realmente valia o preço!

- Papa! Não diga algo assim!

E os dois se foram rindo em direção a cozinha. E enquanto Kumajirou comia alegremente um pode de xarope de bordo, eles preparavam uma ceia que encheria os olhos, e principalmente o estomago de qualquer um! Sem deixar de se divertir enquanto as horas passavam na Europa.

-.-.-.-

As estrelas já se faziam presentes ao céu há algumas horas, embora o loiro de espessas sobrancelhas, que de algum modo lhe caiam muito bem, não prestava atenção nelas, estava ocupado lendo uma grande pilha de papeis sobre sua escrivaninha, enquanto mantinha uma conversa com um ser estranho para tal. Uma fada.

-Eu sei que minha superior anda... Passando um pouco mais, penso que mudar a forme de governo... É um tanto... Demais não acha?* E...

Não pode terminar sua frase, devido ao toque de sua campainha, se desculpou para seu amigo místico, e saiu em direção a porta de entrada. A campainha era tocada de novo, de novo e de novo, seguida de batidas, ou melhor, esmuros na porta.

-Bloody hell...-resmundou baixinho, para logo aumentar a voz em um aviso – Já vai! Não precisa quebrar tudo ai fora.

Inglaterra já tinha uma seria suspeita de quem seria, e não se decepcionou ao abrir a porta.

-Bastard,know what time it is?(10) –disse nervoso, mais ao observar o estado do norte americano – O que houve com você?

Alfred se encontrava do outro lado da porta, seu jeito e olhar geralmente alegres substituídos por uma face pálida e olhos sem focos, porém a palidez de seu rosto parecia se estender até seus cabelos e roupas...

Esquecendo-se completamente que havia sido interrompido em meio a uma atividade, e conversa importante, se aproximou do maior, passando a mão em seu ombro para ver do que se tratava essa tal "palidez".

-Farinha?

- Não tirei toda, embora antes tivesse ainda mais – falou pela primeira vez, em tom indiferente, nada característico.

Porém antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o inglês se viu preso em meio a um fortíssimo abraço do outro.

-Heee? O que você esta fazendo? Estamos na porta, em plena Londres! Me solte!

Alfred somente recostou sua cabeça no ombro do mais velho.

-Hey...Arthur...I'm the worst(11)…-E ao fim dessas palavras apertou com mais força o britânico, não para machucar, mas como em um ato de desespero.

-...You...okay?- disse o Britânico sem esconder a preocupação em sua voz, observou a sua volta para ver se alguém observava, e puxou, com dificuldade sua ex-colonia para dentro, e fechou a porta.

E com dificuldade se desfaz do abraço para ver a face do outro. Nem de longe parecia o Alfred que a tanto conhecia, pegou-lhe a mão, gelada, e levou-lhe até a sala. O americano simplesmente se deixava levar, esta sua falta de reação estava deixando o europeu cada vez mais tenso.

Sentou-o no sofá, e foi para sua cozinha preparar algo quente para ele beber, pensou em chá, mais ele n gostava muito, café, e optou por um chocolate quente, com sorte esta bebida que tanto gostava traria os seus ânimos de volta, e logo voltou-se para sala, com duas xícaras e uma garrafa termina, e sentou-se ao lado do estadunidense.

-Esteve na casa do maldito francês não é? –perguntou a Alfred enquanto lhe entregava a bebida. – o que aconteceu?

-Como soube?

-Deduzi... Pela farinha.

Alfred embora não tenha entendido o que ter farinha pelo corpo tinha haver com ter estado na casa de França, não questionou, bebeu lentamente o chocolate quente de sua xícara, e após colocar a mesma vazia sobre a mesa, apenas se deitou no sofá e recostou sua cabeça no colo britânico ( N/A:"no colo britânico" sempre quis escrever isso XD) o qual não manifestou qualquer resistência, pelo contrario, começou a acaricias seus rebeldes cabelos loiros, se sujando assim da tal farinha, sem se importar.

O ato tinha um efeito tranqüilizador e acolhedor em E.U.A, que sabia que nenhum chocolate quente poderia lhe dar, fechando seus olhos, começou a contar, entre pausas a Inglaterra o que havia acontecido na casa do francês. O Europeu apenas escutava, sem fazer demais comentários, e nem mesmo questionários, apenas ouvia.

Ao fim, ambos ficaram quietos por alguns instantes, que para Alfred pareceram horas, mais para ele não importava, não estando ali, com aquela preciosa pessoa.

- Eu não quero... Que ele mergulhe nesse mar de hipocrisia... –Alfred voltou a quebrar o silencio -... Viver sobre mentiras, escondendo se do resto do mundo... Sei bem que nem de longe eu fui um bom irmão... Depois de... Tudo... E muitas vezes ele passa despercebido por mim... Tentar protegê-lo apesar disso... Seria hipocrisia minha...?

Arthur não dizia nada, como era possível? A nação mais poderosa do mundo, ter como personificação tal jovem? Que agora se encontrava ali frágil a mercê de seu ex-tutor. Mais do que irônico isso era triste. Quem em sã consciência imaginaria a posição mundial deste loiro de semblante tão jovem?

Mais o mais estranho talvez...

Inglaterra levou as suas mãos as bochechas de sua ex-colonia, e as acariciou gentilmente, passando por seus delgados lábios, e ali se curvou ligeralmente para depositar um beijo.

Sim... O mais estranho talvez... É como eu pude me apaixonar por esta mesma nação apesar de tudo? Pensava o britânico, enquanto o americano reagia a ação levando sua mão até a nuca da nação mais velha, aprofundando assim o beijo.

Mesmo que não tivesse realmente culpa por tantas dores, era a representação em carne daquelas... Então... Como pode se apaixonar? Sentia-se um tanto masoquista quando pensava nisso

Mas, não lhe importava. Ele o amava, amava o mais do que podia crer, e outro também, e ao fim, isso era tudo o que realmente importava.

O beijo cessou, e o norte americano se levantou e voltou a se sentar, ao lado do europeu.

-Além do que... Não confio em Francis.

-Aquele frog é um idiota, mais não machucaria Canadá.

- Não é a questão de "machucar"...-Disse observando com ar desconfiado o britânico. – Vocês colonizadores não são lá muito confiáveis sabe..

-Como disse? ?

-Isso mesmo! Nada confiáveis! Por acaso as palavras "Gravata" "amarrar" "declaração" e "cama" não te lembram nada?

-Ah...mais isso...-disse o britânico sentindo-se corar –não foi nada de...

-Você me amarrou na sua cama com a **minha** gravata! Isso não é nada?

- A culpa é sua por ter tentado fugir! – Disse agora tão vermelho quando as faixas de sua bandeira.

-Nada confiáveis – murmurou o americano fazendo bico de criança.

-Se sente melhor agora? –perguntou o britânico enquanto colocava mais chocolate quente na xícara de ambos, tentando mudar de assunto, e deixando sua face retornar a sua tonalidade branca.

-Thank you iggy – disse o norte americano abraçando-o pelas costas.

-Já lhe disse para não chamar-me assim! –Entregou a bebida a ele, sem deixar de sorrir, pelo jeito ele já estava melhor, e isso lhe alegrava.

-Bu..but(12) iggy! –inflou as bochechas como uma criança, enquanto pegava a sua xícara servida – Estamos só nós dois aquii!

-Claro, se não estivéssemos, não estaríamos assim, tão perto. Você sabe por...

-"Por questões políticas duas personificações não podem ter qualquer... contato pessoal demais" eu sei Iggy...Não precisa repetir...

-É o melhor que temos a fazer, não...

- "Não somos humanos, somos países, não depende de nós decidirmos o que fazer de nossas vidas..." Eu sei...Disse isso a pouco a Matthew...

Um silencio incomodo voltou a reinar sobre o local, Inglaterra virou seu rosto para ver sua ex-colina, que se mantinha abraçado a suas costas, e recostara a cabeça em sua nuca.

-E por isso que vivemos assim...Sob esta hipocrisia, atuando como se não existisse nada entre nós...

-Não temos outra escolha **Al**, se outras nações soubessem, seria um caos. Ainda mais que somos de continentes diferentes.

-Não gosta que te chame de iggy, mais ainda assim me chama de "Al" – e levantou sua face a tempo de ver a britânica avermelhar novamente.Há, era tão fácil, pensava.

-n-não mude de assunto!

-Héeeee, mais não é justo! Por que eu sou o heroi e não posso? E você pode ? Não tem logicaaa!

- stup...

O Americano o calou com um beijo, movendo o britânico para que este agora senta-se sobre seu colo de melhorando assim a posição para beija-lo

-Eu sou um herói, e eu posso tudo – disse com as mãos segurando o rosto de Arthur.

-..stupid bastard(13)... –Terminou o inglês, antes de ele mesmo encurtar a distancia entre ambos, em outro beijo, dessa vez desejoso.

O Britânico aproveitava o momento para se acomodar melhor sobre o outro, passando cada uma das pernas ao lado do quadril do mais novo.

O beijo foi se intensificando, se tornando cada vez mais luxurioso, e o rosar de corpos, agora frente a frente, estava fazendo com que certa parte do corpo do norte americano começasse a se sentir incomoda.

Somente quando se separaram para poderem respirar, Alfred pode perceber Arthur durante este memorável beijo alem de ter mudado suas posições, havia afrouxado a gravata do mais novo, e aberto mais da metade dos botões de sua camisa.

-Você...É demasiadamente rápido para uma nação milenar – disse entre pausas, devido a falta de ar.

-Você é demasiadamente lento para uma grande potencia – replicou sarcástico.

Inglaterra abaixou seus olhos para a parte exposta do peito estadunidense levemente esbranquiçada pelo espalhe do pouco de farinha que ainda restava. Sorriu.

Eua apenas observou os movimentos de seu ex-tutor, e não pode deixar de estremecer por tal visão. O britânico sorria, um sorriso malicioso, e em seus olhos se esboçava o desejo e luxuria, seus cabelos devido as mudanças de posições estavam um tanto, belamente, bagunçados, em suas bochechas ainda permanecia um leve tom rosado. Aquela visão lhe excitava, de forma que só o Inglês conseguia.

Em seguida sentiu as mãos inglesas começarem a invadir território americano, Arthur acariciava lenta e provocativamente o tórax de Alfred, aproveitando-se da farinha para deslizar mais sutilmente pelo corpo do outro, até que, sem muita demora, sentiu o resultado que esperava.

Sentia que certa parte da anatomia norte-americana rosava implorante a parte inferiores do inglês, que estava sobre seu colo.

Ignorou provocante, arrancou de uma vez a gravata do estadunidense, tirou os óculos do outro com a sua boca, e a soltou fazendo-o as lentes escorregarem para um lado e com a gravata tampou seus olhos. Aqueles olhos suplicantes e azuis, e seguiu massageando o tórax eroticamente, deixando leves marcas de suas unhas, enquanto sentia o rose cada vez mais gritante.

-Eu...eu disse – começou o estadunidense, tentando não alterar seu tom de voz, devido ao ''alto teor britânico'' – Vocês colonizadores não são...confiáveis.

E apos essa declaração, Inglaterra já sem conseguir se conter e continuar com as provocações, retirou a venda e se agachou para libertar o corpo do mais jovem e suas incomodas roupas, não sem antes trocarem olhares, cúmplices, mais sem duvidas, repletos de um estranho e complexo amor.

A assim a bela sinfonia de gemidos se dava inicio, a qual iria seguir noite adentro.

A cidade das luzes ainda brilhava, apesar do anuncio da madrugada, porém nem todos seguiriam despertos como ela, nem mesmo a personificação de sua 'casa'.

França terminava de arrumar o quarto de hospedes, havia deixado Canadá no sofá da sala. Após horas conversando, e falando tonteiras, o canadense estava a ponto de mergulhar no mundo dos sonhos, quando o francês se adiantou e lhe disse que iria arrumar o quarto de sua ex-colonia, afinal, não queria que ele volta-se a dormir no sofá.

Ao fim de suas arrumações, dignas de inveja a qualquer hotel cinco estrelas, ele foi até o outro cômodo atrás de seu mou amour. Porém o móvel onde o havia deixado estava vazio.

Olhou em volta, não havia sinais do loiro, foi até o cozinha, e o pote de maple intocado desde a hora do jantar provavá que ele não havia passado ali.

Onde poderia estar? -Perguntava a si mesmo- não poderia ter ido embora...poderia? Não desse jeito...Não assim tão tarde.

Passou pelos jardins tingidos pelas luzes dos lampiões, corredores da mansão, entre outros cômodos diversos. Já estava no ultimo dos corredores, quando ao fim dele ouviu um som, vinha de seus aposentos,o ultimo quarto da casa, e as luzes do mesmo estavam acesas.

Ele estaria ali? Nos seu... Quarto?

Sem se demorar se adiantou para o cômodo.

Janelas fechadas, atrás de cortinas de seda brancas e azuis, mobilha da mais impecável madeira, e uma cama de pilastra no melhor estilo barroco.

Esta ultima responsável pelos barulhos, Francis se aproximou lentamente. Os grossos cobertores decorados com as cores de sua bandeira estavam elevados, , evidenciando que havia alguém deixado sob eles.

-...Maple~~~...

Só uma pessoa resmungava isso quando dormia. Já ao lado do móvel, observou como os cabelos loiros de Matthew se espalhavam graciosamente sobre o travesseiro de penas de ganso.

Francis ficou por algum tempo admirando a belíssima visão que se mostrava ser o norte-americano a dormir, se sentindo particularmente estranho.

Não que fosse a primeira vez que tivesse alguém em sua cama, muitíiiissimo pelo contrario, ali já havia se deitado mais nações do que podia se lembrar, e até mesmo humanos, mas... Por vontade própria e com... Roupas! Não se lembrava se isso já havia acontecido alguma outra vez.

Sentia-se particularmente sujo ao observar a pureza do jovem a sua frente, relaxado e inocente, se lhe perguntasse, Matthew era como um lapidado e brilhoso diamante, puro, lindo, raro e único.

Enquanto ele próprio, a sua comparação era apenas um pedaço decomposto de carvão.

Porém a intensa observação acabou por acordar o canadense.

-p-papa? –perguntou sem se mexer.

-uhm...Je...uhm...Mou cher... O que exatamente – não

sabia por que se sentia tão nervoso.

-Ah...Pardon(14)...-disse se virando para encarar o mais velho, tirou uma de suas mãos de baixo da coberta e segurou a mão de seu ex-tutor – É que... Quando eu era uma criança, e não me sentia bem...ou estava com medo... você sempre dormia comigo...fazia cafuné em mim e..me dizia... "Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien(15)" ..

Um doce e melancólico sorriso se formou no rosto do mais jovem ao recordar tais lembranças...

-desculpe-me por agir tão infantilmente... Se quiser eu... -Já ia se levantando quando o francês pós uma das mãos sobre seu ombros esquerdo impedindo o ato.

-Non! Vous me suis trompé(16)... –disse levemente exasperado, não sabia por que se sentia assim tão inquieto – Pode ficar.

Foi até a porta e apagou as luzes, retirou seus sapatos e se deitou ao lado do canadense.

O mais novo se aproximou e recostou sua cabeça sobre o peito do seu ex-tutor, como uma criança, o francês apenas envolveu o corpo do mais novo com seus braços, o prendendo em um abraço.

Por alguma razão que não sabia exatamente, se sentia quente, quente como não se sentia há anos, e isso não tinha nada haver com a grosa coberta sobre eles, o europeu gentilmente começou a acariciar as mechas loiras do americano.

Sem duvidas, comparado aquela doce figura, era um desolado carvão, que jamais havia se tornando um diamante.

Logo sentiu suas pálpebras pesadas, e não tardou a também se render a Morfeu.

Um pouco distante da cama, em uma confortável cadeira do outro lado do quarto, um branquíssimo urso polar observava tudo, com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

-Papa ...? Etes-vous sûr? –sussurou baixinho, antes de se aproximar da cama, e se deitando ao fim da mesma - Qui sait ...

* * *

____

_E com vocês, um urso que fala francês! (rimou =o)_

_Essa tradução eu vou deixar no mistério =x_

_Espero que com este capitule não crie fetiche por farinha em ninguém aqui XD' [mentira]_

_Ah, e Canadenses e Franceses não possuem o costume de tacar farinha na cabeça daqueles que não gostam, ou discutem, isso é apenas fruto de minha mente distorcida...Apesar de que eu nunca conheci um canadense ou um francês para tirar a prova...=o_

_Sobre o fato de eu demorar tanto... Realmente me desculpem .' _

_Essas semanas acabaram se tornando uma bagunça para mim, sem falar que menos de 1 mês dos vestibulares tudo parece que fica corrido né?_

_Que tipo de pessoa resolve escrever uma fic a menos de um mês do vestibular? (setinha apontando para si mesma) =O _

_A culpa também é do meu amigo Japão que sempre vem aqui em casa e não me deixa escrever! ;_; ( e ainda me acorda cedo! XD')_

_-Cena-_

_Eu:zZzZZZZzzZZzZz  
__  
Nada melhor do que final de semana, poder dormir tarde, e claro acordar beeeeem, mais beeeem tar..._

_Japão: Nee~~~neee~ Tsuki! Acorda, já é tarde e sua mãe mandou você acordar_

_...Ou essa era a minha intenção..._

_Eu: Você Já ta aqui O.O  
__Japão: É que eu tenho uns desenhos que eu fiz que quero muuuito te mostrar *-*~  
__Eu:...  
__Japão: Ah! Queria te mostrar também uma coisa no meu pendrive, podemos ir no seu computador? /o/  
__Eu: Ah, claro só que...  
__Japão: Só que... o.o?  
__Eu: poderia sair do quarto?  
__Japão: Por que? O.o  
__Eu: digamos que para ligar o computador eu tenha que sair de baixo dos cobertores e bem...Eu não durmo exatamente...totalmente vertida sabe u.u (moramos em um país quente sabia?)  
__Japão: o.o...G-g-gomenasaaaaai! –Sai apresado e fecha a porta-  
__Eu:o.o...Ai ai u.u _

_-Fim da cena-_

_E é mais ou menos assim XDD_

_Mais para alguém como eu, esquecida freqüentemente pelos amigos, ter alguém assim é realmente algo muito especial ^^ __Por isso te adoro Nihon! Apesar de me acordar cedo, de me ligar nos horários de refeição, e de ir __**todo dia **__conversar comigo no meu trabalho XD'_

_Voltando agora a fic XD''_

_Muuuuuuuuuito obrigado a todos que me deixaram __reviews__ *-* Eu simplesmente NÂO acreditava! Tinha certeza que ninguém iria ler...__Meus sinceros agradecimentos, por lembrarem-se de mim, e de nosso esquecido Canadá, vocês são os melhores 3_

_Agora Previsão do próximo cap o/_

_Uma festa! Um italiano malicioso, um sueco incontrolável, um casal em inglês, e um segredo revelado o/_

_Não tardarei tanto neste! E também acelerarei a tradução de "então, Beije-me" é só aguardarem o/  
__Obrigado pela sua preferência e paciência, e voltem sempre;D_


End file.
